What is this feeling?
by sheltie
Summary: A series of thoughts with both TK and Kari's POV. [Ch.8 reposted]. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**What is this Feeling? T.K.'s P.O.V. **

What is this strange feeling I get whenever she is near. I met because she was my best friend's girlfriend. The first time we met I was getting over a horrible break-up and she helped me get through even though we just met. Now she is the only one I go to for advice, comfort, or if I just want to talk. She never cared whenever I call whether in the early morning, during the day, or late at night. She sometimes even comes over to comfort me and tell me that it will I don't think I would ever be sane if it weren't for her. I even know her better than my best friend and he is the who's dating her. But I still don't know what this feeling I get when she is near. I can't tell her because I don't know how you'll react if I told you. You know that I'm hiding something from you and it is killing me to keep this from you I think I'll tell you tonight, yeah tonight I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

What is this Feeling? 2 Kari's P.O.V 

Why can't I stop thinking about him he's just my boyfriend's best friend. I remember when I met him he was getting over a terrible break-up and I helped him through it. Since then he has called me because he needed advice, comfort, or just wanted to talk not that I'm complaining or anything. I sometimes go over to his house to comfort him. But now I'm starting to have feelings for him and I know I shouldn't have. I know he is hiding something from me and I don't know why he would hide anything from me, but I wish he would tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this Feeling? 3 TK P.O.V.**

Well I told her that was three nights ago. When I told her she looked at me with a shocked expression then told me she had to go. I haven't seen her since I try calling, but she never picks-up and I don't want to leave a message so I hang-up. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but if I did that it would away at me until I break. I now know what this feeling is it is love. All I want is to see her beautiful face of porcelain and silk and her angelic voice again even if it were a moment. I just want to… Who is that at the door at this hour?


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this Feeling? 4 Kari P.O.V. **

Why are his words still in my head why can't I just forget about it? But I can't it has been three nights since he told me. I didn't know what to say or do so I told him I had to go. I know its him calling because he doesn't leave a message he hopes that I'll pick up and we can talk, but I'm not ready yet. I don't know what to do, but for some reason I want to see him, to talk to him, and to kiss him. Oh no I didn't just say that, but it doesn't sound so odd. I feel safe and loved when I'm with him and saying that I'm going over to tell him and kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is this Feeling? 5 TK P.O.V.**

As I open the door there stood my best friend with white-hot rage in his eyes. I try to say hello, but he pushed me down then he kneeled down and grabbed my shirt and pulled me up so we were face to face and told me to stay a way from her. Then suddenly started to pummel me in the face until I blacked out. When I awoke I saw her sitting by me like a guardian angel. I try to get up, but that hurt I think he really hurt my legs. I see great worry in her eyes and then she started to cry I lifted her head up with my hand I lean my head in and I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**What is this Feeling? 6 Kari P.O.V.**

When I got to his door and it was already opened and I saw him lying on the floor his face black and blue. He appeared to be unconscious so I sat by him waiting for him to wake. When he awoke I felt great hope within me, but then as he tried to get up he winced in pain. I bent my head down and started to cry he lifted my head and he leaned in and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

What is this feeling? 7 T.K. POV 

I'm kissing the girl I love and all I can say is my dream has come true. She is the first to pull away, but she has a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. I smile at her and try to get up, but I feel her hand on me and tells me not to move. So here we are I look up at here and tell her again, but this time she smiles and says I love you too.


	8. Chapter 8

What is this feeling? 8 Kari's POV 

Oh my god! We are kissing his lips feel so soft and taste so sweet. I'm the first to pull away and he looks at me and smiles. I see he tries to get up, but I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him not to move. He turns to look at me and tells me again those words and this time I know what to say and with a smile I say I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

What is this Feeling? 9 TK's POV 

She loves me, I can't believe it, but somehow I knew she felt the same. In the hospital now she sits by my bed like a guardian angel. I feel safe with her here by me and never want this to end. I'm happy now and now I know what this feeling is. This feeling is love and I want to keep it forever. I see she's sleeping now. I know I only known her for a short while, but it seems like I've known her for a long time. So I think I'm going to ask her the question. Yeah I'll ask her when she wakes up.


	10. Chapter 10

What is this feeling? 10 Kari's POV 

I will never get tired of him telling me that he I love me. At the hospital I sit by him watching him like a hawk. I never thought I could love someone so much, but here I'm. He looks so peaceful sleeping that I start to fall asleep. I hear him move and I slowly wake up he turns to me and smiles and asks me that big question and I just stare at him. What do I say? Do I accept? Do I reject? Oh, what to do?


	11. Chapter 11

What is this feeling? 11 TK' POV 

I just asked her and now I wait for her response. I try and read her expression, but it is unreadable. This uncomfortable silence that were in is getting tiresome. As I wait I begin to regret my suggestion I made. She closes her eyes and I hold my breath. There is no way that she will accept this. I can tell from her silence. She opens her eyes and I breath again. She looks at me and smiles and nods her head.


	12. Chapter 12

What is this feeling? 12 Kari's POV 

I can't say anything to him. Oh what to do I know he's waiting for a response. I see him looking at me and I can tell he's trying to read my face for an answer. I close my eyes to block out his face and to think straight. My first thought is I should've said yes right away, no hesitation at all. I quickly list the pros and cons of this decision, but all I get is pros and no cons. Yes, I know my answer so I open my eyes and smile and nod my head.

A/N: This the end of the series unless you all want me to continue. If you want me to keep going please give me some ideas. Thank you everyone who read and review my first series. 


	13. Chapter 13

What is this feeling? 13 TK's POV 

A/N: Hey everyone here a new chap enjoy and r&r.

She said yes I can't believe it? My heart just exploded with happiness. I try to move so I can hug and kiss her, but as I try I wince in pain. She moves down to me and hugs and kisses me. This is why I love her. She knows my exact thoughts, but I know I can't still surprise her. I never want to let her go, but the pain is bad so I have to. As we pull apart I see tears in her eyes and I know these are tears of joy.


	14. Chapter 14

What is this feeling? 14 her POV 

I see a big smile appear on his face and all I can do is smile back. He tries to move, but I see him wince in pain. I know what he was going to do so I do it for him and bent down and hug and kiss him. I let go of him reluctantly so I won't cause him any further pain. Tears of joy cascade down my face as I smile. I have never been so happy in my life until I met you.

A/N: Hey guys this will defiantly be my last chap on this unless you want to continue. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**What is this feeling? 15 his POV**

Well here we are today ready to commit to eachother forever. We agreed to write our own vows and I couldn't be more nervous. Even with all the support we got from our family and friends I was completely dehydrated yet sweating bullets. I got to the altar and I knew you'd be there in a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Then the traditional music began to play and as I saw you coming down the aisle I could've sworn you were an angel. You gave me a nervous smile and I returned it with the same nervousness. The priest started to speak, but all I could do is steal glimpses of you. Until the priest told everyone we wrote our own vows and it was time.


	16. Chapter 16

What is this feeling? 16 Her POV 

Today is a day that I want everything perfect. I look in the mirror and I see not a girl, but a woman who is marrying the man of her dreams. I take some deep breaths to calm myself, but it isn't working. There is a knock on my door and I know it is time. Here I am walking down the aisle with my dad heading towards the man that has become more than just a friend and soon to be my life partner. As I reach you we exchange nervous smiles. I try to listen to the priest, but I can feel your eyes on me every once an awhile. It is now time to recite our vows we made for eachother and I turn to you and wonder what you're going to say.

A/N: Hey y'all I just want to tell you guys that there are only be two chapters left until i'm done and I mean it. The last two chaps are the vows and then that's it. Please R&R 


	17. TK's vows

**What is this feeling? 17 TK's POV**

From the beginning when I met you I had this strange feeling that I couldn't put my finger on. But I now know what it is it is love. I fell in love with you when I met you, but I didn't know because I was getting over someone else when we met and you were with someone. I ignored that feeling until I guess I snapped. I remember that night I told you you were frighten I knew it and I felt that I lost you forever. I tried to talk to you, but I knew you wouldn't talk until you were ready, but I didn't want to wait. I also remember when you told me you loved me even though I was kind of in bad shape just you saying those words made me feel better and when we kissed that was even better. When I asked you to marry me I thought I ruin our relationship before we had a date, but you said yes and I could jumped for joy. Now I can't wait for us to start our new life together forever.

A/N: Hey guys just one chap to go please R&R 


	18. Chapter 18

**What is this feeling? 18 Kari's POV**

A/N: My last chap in this series I want to thank everyone who read and who reviewed it. Thank you guys!

I remember the day I met you you were getting over a break-up and I felt sad for you. So I decided to help you through it and I did, but then I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were always on my mind and I want it to why this was happening? I knew I had feeling for you, but I didn't think they were those kinds of feelings until you told that you loved me. I couldn't believe it and I tried to deny that I shared your feelings, but your voice echoed in my head. When finally stopped being in denial I accepted that I loved you and I wanted to be with you. When I told that I loved you and we kissed I felt so warm and happy inside. And when you asked me to marry you I thought you were crazy because people do crazy things when they're in love.


End file.
